


Ineffable Quickshots

by honeyybloom



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale and Crowley are in love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyybloom/pseuds/honeyybloom
Summary: A collection of oneshots/quickshots of my favorite boys, Aziraphale and Crowley :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a while!! this is just a warm up chapter lmao
> 
> prompt; "do you want me to leave?"

The busy streets of Soho were ones Aziraphale found comforting. Mostly one, because, he rarely left his corner bookshop. So, he supposed the loved his beloved store rather than the city, but it was what he categorized it as what mattered.

The angel hummed as he strode through the shop, his chipper attitude seemingly warming up the entire building.

The other, reptilian occupant quite appreciated that.

As like any snake, Crowley often had a hard time producing any sort of body heat. That lead the demon to either snuggle against his angel of a husband, or lay quite dramatically in the rare sunlight.

He much preferred the first option.

"Azzziii..." The lankier of the two whined, stretching his legs across the cozy, tartan-patterned sofa. (The angel had an affiliation for objects of tartan.)

The ocean-eyed angel tittered in response, shaking his head as he sauntered over to the small living area, cozying himself next to his significant other.  
"Yes, my dear boy?"

Crowley rubbed at his eyes for a bit, shuffling a bit, laying his head against his lovers shoulder.  
"Tea, please."

Aziraphale scoffed teasingly, glancing down at his demon. "You ask for something as /soon/ as we both get comfy?"

"Precisely."

"You truly are something else, Crowley," he snickered, pressing a kiss to his temple before standing up, dusting himself off and going over to his kettle, set snuggly atop the fireplace.

Crowley just watched him with his loving, golden eyes, leaning over the edge of the sofa and resting his chin in his folded arms. However, a moment later, he spoke again.

"Wait, let me help with that."

The demon stumbled over, tripping over air as he stood up. He was quite the clumsy fellow.

Regardless, Crowley used one of his demonic miracles to summon a platter, setting it down for a moment and fetching some tea cups, plates to follow.

Though, you must remember, Crowley is quite clumsy.

Aziraphale had only turned his back for a moment, but that was all it took for the lanky man to trip over himself, sending the dishes all over the floor- each piece of pottery shattering across the carpet.

"Oh- Crowley!" The angel exclaimed- mostly out of surprise- his eyebrows furrowing as he bent over to collect the china.

The demon himself jumped at the sudden noise, bouncing back a bit and leaning against one of the awkward jut-out walls in the building. While his face displayed a look of emptiness; behind those glasses were wide gold eyes.

"Azi, I-" He tried, kneeling down on his bony knees and started picking up some shards as well, not daring to meet his angelic partner's ocean eyes.

"No, no, that's quite enough. Please go... Go." He pointed vaguely towards the sofa, though he could've been pointing anywhere, really.

Crowley just nodded, blinking back hot tears of anger as he stood up. Not exactly knowing where or what the angel had been saying, he asked himself.

"Do you want me to leave?"

It took a moment for the question to register in the blonde man's head. He had never heard his demon sound so- betrayed? He sounded hurt, and that in turn hurt Aziraphale.

"Hm? Oh heavens- no! Crowley, I just wanted you to go sit down," he clarified, setting the pieces he had gathered into a separate pile and standing up, carefully stepping over the remaining shards towards his husband.

"My dear, i'd never want you to leave," assured Aziraphale, giving a half-chuckle and leaning up, kissing Crowley on the tip of his nose, resulting in a small laugh from the demon.

"Right, okay then. I'll just go sit down, yeah?" Crowley asked, sort of a rhetorical question, looking back on it, as he was already on his way to the couch.

Aziraphale only nodded, shaking his head with a content smile, gathering up the last of the shards.

"I'll join you in just a moment, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT; "i swear it won't happen again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THE TRANSITIONS ARE BAD BUT I CANT BRING MYSELF TO EDIT A STORY THATS 666 WORDS AND INVOLVES A DEMON  
> okay that's all love you :)

Aziraphale could swear something was off as he entered Crowley's flat, the place that his demonic husband had invited him to just an hour ago. 

The thing was, while normally the apartment felt comfortably warm, the small living space felt eerily chilly. Crowley didnt have an air conditioner, that would be ridiculous. 'Well, it is raining, maybe it's that.' He supposed, shrugging.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Crowley? Are you here?" The angel called, carefully shrugging his raincoat off his shoulders, hanging it up on the coat rack conveniently placed by the front door. 

A few bangs of pots clanging against each other were heard from the kitchenette across the hall, making Aziraphale gasp in worry.

"Crowley?!" He called out once again, peering around the wall. The overall atmosphere was dark- the pitter patter of the rain, combined with the foggy view of the once bustling city, the stiff and icy air inside of the building, combined with the tension of not knowing whether crowley was okay or not.

it was all too much.

Aziraphale finally just ran- ran into the kitchenette, his anxiety peaking. When he heard more clanging, as if his demon was trying to hide something, (or escape something,) he bit his lip, trying to keep calm.

Though, when he finally reached the kitchenette, he was thanking the lord herself that he was there in time.

Crowley looked up at his angel with desperate eyes, scooting back farther into the cabinets. The entire room smelled of a toxic cleanliness, one that burned the inside of your nose. It smelled hot, a burning stench almost.

Unmistakably holy water.

"Crowley! What- What is this about?!" Demanded Aziraphale. He wasn't one to raise his voice much, he preferred to handle disputes civilly. However, his love,  
/his/ love, could've ceased to exist just moments ago.  
no time to be civil.

Crowley shivered a little under the pressure at which he was hugging himself, looking down at the liquid that could very well be his doom if it came any closer, before glancing back up at his lover.

"Um, help."

"How- Never mind, one moment," the angel hummed, stepping forward on one leg to help the noodle boi to his feet. With some clever maneuvering, twisting and lifting, they had both managed to get out of the water.

The demon gave a sigh, linking his arms around Aziraphale's neck as he slumped against him, both relieved and tired from the whole ordeal.

"Sheesh, Az..." he began, closing his eyes. "Mm.. scared. Really scared."

The principality nodded, lifting his husband up into his arms with an assuring smile.  
"My dear, you're okay. Just- please tell me what happened? Holy water doesn't just get everywhere on accident," he pointed out, to which Crowley just nodded.

"Mm.. 'Quite aware of that, 'ngel," he murmured, curling up close to his lovers chest.

"Okay, so... What happened?" Aziraphale tried again, bringing his poor shaken lover to the sofa, kissing his head.

And, with a defeated sigh, Crowley shut his eyes on the nervous exhale.  
"It... I- I suppose my- my- my imagination got the best of me," He chuckled, though the sound was far from one of joy.

That was all Crowley had to say for Aziraphale to catch on. Oh, his poor, poor demon...

"And- And I backed out at the last second, so instead of pouring it on my- myself, I- I-... I dumped it on the floor... It almost got- got me, Az.."

The angel just pressed a few kisses to his demonic partners face, giving him a look of pity and guilt.

"Oh, Crowley... What- No, no, this isn't question time. This is cuddle Crowley time," he told himself aloud with a small titter at his own joke, holding his spouse tight in his soft arms.

"My dearest... My darling, my wonder, my lovely demon." He hummed, closing his crystal eyes and leaning his head back, taking his presence in.

Crowley just chuckled. "And my soft angel."


End file.
